


lost boys

by thesmallfangirl



Series: the millionaires [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallfangirl/pseuds/thesmallfangirl
Summary: Susie and Toto are looking after Seb and Kimi's adopted children while they take what susie thinks is a vacation, but a phone call to sebastian may be about to change everything for the wolff's.sorry i suck at summaries also excuse any english mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this follows on from the millionare matchmaker so if you havent read that this may not make too much sense, also if you like a series from this work ask me and i shall happily oblige xx

Susie was sat by the fire Max sound asleep in her arms. He had his small hand intertwined in her oversized sweater, for a 10 year old boy he was surprisingly small. She was more than able to pick him up; and one should not be able to pick up a 10 year old. The other boys had gone to bed but Max had cried until Susie had agreed to let him sit by the fire with her for just a little bit longer.  
She rather suspected that the little bot was missing the company of his parents. Kimi and Sebastian had gone away for a few days and had left the children to the care of Susie and Toto, and though they all knew the couple very well indeed Max had not taken well to the idea at all. It was the first time that Seb and Kimi had gone away since the children had been adopted by them, and she thought that Max especially was labouring under the false conclusion that for some reason his parents had decided to go away and not come back. Susie and Toto had even suggested that they stay in Seb and Kimi’s house with the children to help make things easier, this had seemingly worked for Daniel and Pascal but not in the slightest for Max, who had cried himself to sleep in Susie’s arms for the past two nights.  
Seb and Kimi had adopted the three children in relative quick succession and the children therefor had been able to adapt to the thought that they were now brothers very well indeed. Pascal though the youngest had been adopted first, as nought but a baby, Daniel and Max coming a few months afterwards.  
Max had always seemed to be younger than his years, he clung to Daniel like a lifeline and Daniel was happy to take care of him. Max hadn’t spoken at first, he had seemed too scared to, as if he may say or do something that may cause the disapproval of his parents and therefore gain him some kind of cruel punishment. Susie shuddered at the thought of someone hurting the sweet boy that lay asleep across her stomach taking deep breaths through his slightly pouty lips.  
He had eventually been able to find a way to communicate when Kimi had taught him sign language, and used this for most of his conversations though Susie knew that he occasionally spoke to Sebastian, she had never insisted on him speaking to her. Apparently this had earned Max’s approval of her and had had taken quite a liking to her, which was why Seb and Kimi had asked her to babysit seeing that if she where there the least amount of troubles where likely to occur.  
Toto stopped at the door taking in the sight of his wife curled up on the sofa by the fire, the boy asleep in her arms and smiled. She looked beautiful, her shoulder length blond her resting on the back of the chair, her face illuminated by the soft glow of the fire.  
Susie looked to be in deep concentration when he settled in the spare seat beside her; he smiled briefly at her before taking her hand in his. She squeezed it slightly, looking like she wanted to ask Toto something but not quite knowing how to phrase it or whether or not she should say it at all. Toto gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though he wasn’t even sure that she had seen it.  
He waited patiently for her to speak; he knew from experience that if he gave her enough time that eventually she would summon up the courage to speak to him about whatever it was that was bothering her.  
Susie looked up at him her eyebrows drawn together “do you think that we could do this” she asked her voice small and a little unsure  
Toto tilted his head “do what exactly my dear”  
Susie huffed a little in irritation at being made to explain herself fully “you know” she said gesturing to the small boy asleep in her arms. “do you think that we could adopt, I know that we are getting rather old, but I am sure that they would still consider us. I mean there must be some children that we could give a home to, surely it would be better for them to be placed with older foster parents than to have to face being in the children’s homes alone without anyone to care for them”  
Toto was silent for a moment considering what his wife was saying; it would be a serious commitment to take on a small child, especially when neither of them where all that young, he wasn’t sure that the foster care system would even see them as a possibility. But then again perhaps his wife was right surely there had to be a child somewhere that being housed with old foster parents was the least of their worries.  
He knew how much Susie had always wanted children but it had never seemed to happen for them, they had stated out too busy and with too little money, and now that they had both the money and the time to take care of a child they could no longer have one. He wondered if they might be able to speak to Kimi and Sebastian about this maybe they had contacts in this area that might be able to help them with this.  
He said so much to Susie who gave a wide smile “oh darling I think that is a wonderful idea, shall we call them now”  
She looked down at the little boy who was asleep in her arms “you don’t think that this will wake him up do you”  
Toto looked down at the little boy who was soundly asleep in his wife’s arms and smiled “I don’t think you would be able to wake this boy for the end of the world my dear”  
Susie smiled and pulled her phone out from her pocket dialling Sebastian’s number. It was picked up after the third ring she smiled a little at that, apparently the two new parents had been as nervous about leaving the children as the children where about being left.  
“hello?” came Sebastian’s voice “is everything alright is it they children are they ok, dammit I knew that we shouldn’t have gone away.”  
“Sebastian, Sebastian… shhh its ok” she said hastening to assure her friend that everything was ok and that this was not an emergency phone call. “Everything is ok, the children are fine, don’t worry. I just wanted to ask you something”  
She heard Sebastian take a deep breath of relief and heard him telling Kimi that nothing bad had happened, Susie smiled a little at this.  
“what can I help you with Susie” asked Sebastian sounding far more calm this time around.  
Susie smiled to herself “I was wondering if you might be able to put me into touch with someone who might be able to find a child for Toto and myself to foster”  
Sebastian let out a little excited squeal so high pitched that Susie had to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid damage to it.  
“jesus Sebastian would you at least give me some warning when you are going to do that, I would like to keep my hearing intact thank you very much”  
Sebastian laughed “sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to. “  
Susie rolled her eyes “so would you be able to” she asked her tone hopeful  
Sebastian laughed again and she could imagine his grin on the other end of the phone wide and toothy, and Kimi all confusion over what on earth was going on. “Oh I can do better than that Susie, that’s why we went away”  
Susie frowned “I don’t understand Sebastian what do you mean”  
“weeeellll” Sebastian elongated the word taking his sweet time with the explanation that Susie so desperately wanted. “we went to pick up a new child for the home, and well we met him today and Kimi and I think that he’s’ going to need a little extra help, and you see with the amount of children that we have at the home it may be difficult for us to give this little boy the love and care that he needs and he is definitely going to need some extra attention. And well Kimi was going to ask you when we got home if you would consider taking the child on.” She heard Sebastian laugh again “it seems that this all turned out very well.”  
Susie smiled into the phone giving Toto a little thumbs up as she did so “ I did indeed, so what is this little boys name.”  
She heard the rustling of paper as Sebastian looked through a document “Daniil Vyacheslavovich Kvyat”  
Susie laughed “bit of a mouthful that.” She turned to her husband who was wearing a rather delightfully confused expression. “I shall have to speak to Toto about this I don’t want to agree to something so big without talking to him first and I think I should like to meet this child first, maybe at the orphanage?” she asked  
She heard the sound of Sebastian nodding against the phone “of course we shall sort something out as soon as we get back”  
Susie thanked him and hung up the phone relaying the contents of the phone call to Toto who nodded in understanding. He smiled when she reached the part of meeting the boy saying “yes I think that would be a very good idea, we should get an impression of whether or not we would be able to be suitable parents for this child before considering anymore, but my dear” he said with a smile “for some reason I have a very good feel about this.”  
***  
A few days later Kimi and Sebastian arrived to take the children home. By this point Max had taken almost full time residence up at the widow, his face pressed up against the glass waiting for his papa and Isa to come home. He gave a little excited squeal when he saw their car coming up the driveway toward the house.  
He threw something and Daniel who was dozing on the sofa pulling him out of his daze and calling his attention to the car that had stopped at the top of the drive. Kimi had stepped out of the car and was waving at his three children who now all had their faces mushed up against the window pane.  
The children where in seconds gone from the window and hurtling down the corridor towards the front door, Susie could see from the window the three of them first slam into Kimi and then slam into Sebastian as soon as he managed to get out of the car. Susie smiled, chuckling to herself as she made her way to the front door to greet her friends back home.  
Kimi waved at her smiling warmly, but Sebastian back was turned to her he looked like he was helping someone else out of the car, or getting out something heavy from it. Eventually Sebastian turned back around, held in his arms was a squirming child. His eyes where wide and frightened his tufty brown hair sticking out at various angels and his blue eyes bloodshot.  
Susie raised her eyebrows at Sebastian clearly this was one Daniil Vyacheslavovich Kvyat.  
Sebastian smiled guiltily at her “yes, yes I know I promised a controlled meeting, but he started screaming when we tried to leave him there and Kimi couldn’t bare it so we brought him with us straight away as opposed to going back to get him.”  
Daniil Kvyat was supposedly 10 years old the same age as Max but he looked closer to Pascal’s age, we was all bones and angles and he looked absolutely terrified. Sebastian put him down and the small boy made an immediate move behind him.  
Susie drew a deep breath giving the small boy a once over. He looked like he was doing the same to her; in his hands was clutched a small frog plushy that he kept running his fingers over.  
She knelt down beside him feeling Toto stoop beside her. The boy peeked his head out from behind Sebastian looking at her curiously rather than worriedly.  
“do you like frogs daniill” she asked keeping her voice soft  
The little boy nodded.  
“we have a pond here with all types of frog and toads would you like me to show them to you” she asked smiling softly at the little boy “you know I like frogs very much too” she said showing him her charm bracelet hanging from it was a little frog sat on a lily pad.  
Daniil smiled a little at her tentative but no less there, he nodded at her holding out a small hand to her, and she took it squeezing the small hand in hers. She took Toto’s hand in her free one and the group made their way to the lake to find all manner of strange slimy pond life.  
Susie smiled, what an interesting afternoon indeed.


	2. do you think Susie has cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is a bit scared but Max is onhand to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent posted in a while i havnt had a day of since last monday :( hope you all enjoy

Susie didn’t know what to do Daniil just would not come out of his room. He had been in there for hours and no amount of persuasion seemed to be having any impact at all, Daniil Kvyat was holding firm. He was staying in that room thank you very much and nothing would convince him otherwise.  
Susie sighed pulling her phone out of her pocket and opening her skype app to call Kimi. She had thought about calling her husband but she had found herself to embarrassed to admit that perhaps just perhaps she was in over her head with this.  
Kimi answered almost immediately, he welcomed her with a small smile and a wave ** “hey Susie what’s up” ** he frowned taking in the exhausted pale look of her face. ** “Susie is everything Ok are you alright” **  
Susie swallowed willing herself not to cry ** “I don’t know what to do, Daniil has locked himself in his bedroom and won’t come out. I think he hates us”**  
Kimi smiled sympathetically ** “hey sus don’t worry things like this happen all the time at first, the kids are often frightened of their new environments and just don’t know what to make of them try not to take it too personally. Just give it time. Hey do you want me to come over”**  
Susie nodded ** “yeah actually that would be really nice, I could use some help you know”**  
Kimi nodded he understood Max hadn’t been too different when he had first come to them. He couldn’t speak and almost everything seemed to overwhelm and frighten him. ** “I’ll have to bring Max too though, Seb’s taken the other two out skiing but max didn’t want to go, so he’s with me today. Is that ok”**  
Susie nodded, maybe the presence of another child would help convince Daniil that she wasn’t as scary as he seemed to think she was. ** “of course he can come too, tell him I have chocolate cupcakes made up for him, I was going to bring them over later anyway”**  
Kimi smiled ** “you do spoil the boy”**  
Susie grinned back ** “well if I don’t who will, Seb banned sweets from your house,” **  
Kimi laughed ** “no wonder he likes sleepovers at yours so much then, I’ll be there in half an hour. See you soon Susie” **  
She nodded before hanging up the call. Kimi was always so understanding and calm about everything, nothing seemed to worry him and he always seemed to have a solution for everything. She wondered just when he had grown up so damn much.  
Susie had almost fallen asleep against the door to Daniil's room when she heard the front door open and Max’s footsteps running up the stairs toward her. He gave an excited squeal when he saw her, running up the corridor and into her arms, he squealed with joy when she picked him up spinning him around in circles.  
Kimi smiled when he saw the pair, Max giggling in Susie’s arms and his friend with a grin on her face. Max loved Susie, so much that Kimi often feared he loved her more than he loved his parents. Max often found it hard to be with other people and so far he had yet to make a friend that was anywhere near his own age, actually come to think of it his only friends discounting his brothers was probably the Wollfs.  
Kimi sighed he loved his son but he did worry about him rather a lot. Susie put Max down and the small boy made his way over to his father taking Kimi’s hand in his.  
Max squeezed his Isa’s hand to get his attention. ** “who’s room is that”**  
** “that’s Daniil’s room”** Kimi responded ** “do you remember the little boy your papa and I went to get”**  
Max nodded solemnly, he seemed to understand what was going on though neither of the adults had taken the time to explain it to him ** “is that why we are here because Daniil is stuck in his room.”** asked Max running his fingers backward and forwards over his lion cuddly that Sebastian had gotten for him years ago. It was so worn that Kimi was rather worried that sooner or later one of its ears was going to drop off.  
Kimi shrugged ** “something like that Maxy, we’re here because Daniil is scared.”**  
Max nodded looking quite serious ** “ok” ** he said looking at his Isa ** “can I help?”**  
Kimi nodded at his son, for all of Max’s quirks he really did have a heart of gold. He always seemed to understand when people found stuff difficult even if he never quite knew what to do about it. He had however with the help of his Isa managed to calm some of the more feral dogs that Kimi brought home.  
Max had seemed to take these techniques on board with ease, and applied them to almost every social situation he was in. Sit quietly, don’t make too much eye contact, get on level with the frightened animal, speak softly and don’t move suddenly. While this worked with dogs Max had not had quite so much success with the other children.  
Kimi shrugged maybe max’s technique would work with Daniil. ** “sure Maxy, of course you can help. Do you want to go in first? Maybe Daniil won’t be so scared if he sees just another kid.”**  
Max nodded running his hands over his lion, called Quinn, the way he did when he was scared. Max swallowed ** “sure Isa.”**  
Max put his small hand on the door knob, turning it he stepped inside. Curled up in the corner was the boy he had seen last week arrive at his house. The little boy was shaking, his hands where clasped tightly around a small frog toy. His blankets had been taken off the bed and it looked like he had been sleeping on the floor, Max thought that the other boy looked very scared, almost as scared as he had been when he’d first been taken away from his other dad, but not as scared as his was whenever his Papa or Isa went away.  
Max knelt down on the floor, just like he would with one of the dogs, keeping his eyes on Daniil but carful not to make too much eye contact in case it freaked Daniil out. Max didn’t like to speak much, it made him feel weird and he often got words jumbled up or worried about saying the wrong thing, but he did talk to the dogs. He took a deep breath if he was going to do this properly he’d have to talk to Daniil, but he thought that Daniil was too scared to be annoyed if he got any words wrong.  
Max started telling Daniil about the latest dog that him and his Isa had found and how they were trying to convince his papa to let them keep it, but how papa said they could not because him and Isa had already brought home 15 homeless dogs. They just didn’t have the space, he said, but Isa had ignored him, setting up the puppy a place to sleep in the barn. He told Daniil about sleeping in the barn with the puppy so that he didn’t feel scared and alone.  
Eventually Max noticed two bright blue eyes poke out from over the top of a skinny pair of knees. Max smiled at the other boy, moving slowly so that he could sit against the wall near him, Daniil eyed him warily clearly not quite sure of what to make of the other boy, but Max made sure to move slowly so that Daniil knew exactly what Max was going to do.  
Max smiled at the other boy. “I’m Max” he said and lifted up his lion toy “and this is Quinn”  
Daniil pursed his lips together it looked like he was debating on whether or not to say anything. “I’m Dany, “ he spoke at last in a tiny voice the quivered, he smiled slightly at Max lifting up the cuddly held in his arms too “this is Freddy”  
Max waved one of Quinn’s arms at Freddy, and Dany laughed a little at that.  
Max moved a little closer to Dany noticing when the other boy froze a little at that. “Are you scared”  
Dany nodded.  
Max frowned “why?” he asked  
Dany shrugged he didn’t really know, he didn’t think Susie and Toto would hurt him, but this was all so knew. He didn’t know where he was or how long he’d be able to stay here. He didn’t know if they’d let him have dinner, or get mad at him about silly things. In all honesty he didn’t know anything about them, and he was just very, very scared. He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been scared in one way or another.  
Max nodded in understanding not asking Dany to explain any more than he had, he knew that you didn’t always have a solid reason for being scared. Sometimes fears just climbed inside of you and made you frightened of everything, and made you feel alone. He felt like that sometimes, and when he did his papa would hold him close, but only if Max wanted him too, and would tell him stories. He knew a few of by heart and wondered if Dany would like to hear them or he could tell Dany about his dogs, he loved talking about his (many) dogs.  
Max held out his hand to Dany, “is it ok to hold your hand” he asked “sometimes that makes you feel better when you’re scared if someone holds your hand.”  
Dany nodded slipping his hand into max’s, his skin felt cool against Max’s warm hand but Max didn’t pull his hand away no matter how much he didn’t like it. Dany’s cold hand made him uncomfortable but Dany was scared and you held people’s hands when they were scared, that’s what Papa always said and Papa was always right about these things.  
Max sat with Dany telling him all about his dogs and how him and Isa helped them. He thought that Dany was staring to look a little less scared now he even smiled at some of the things that Max said, laughing when Max told him about the time one the puppies had ate all his Papa’s shoes and how angry his papa had been.  
After a while though the two boys just sat in silence listening to the rain falling against Dany’s window and the wind whistling through the weeping willow below, Max liked the sound, he had always loved the sound of storms and apparently so did Dany.  
“Are you still scared” asked Max in a small voice  
Dany shook his head, he didn’t think he was. At least he didn’t feel scared with Max being here with him, Max made him feel safe and he seemed to know an awful lot of things for a 10 year old. Dany really liked him. “No” he said  
Max smiled widely at him “I promise Susie and Toto are nice, Susie makes chocolate cupcakes for me, I’m sure she’d make some for you too” he said as if this was the only way to tell whether or not someone was a nice person.  
Dany smiled “can we be friends?” he asked in a small voice  
Max beamed he’d never had a friend before and he really liked Dany. He didn’t talk too much and he didn’t mind if Max didn’t speak much either. Max often struggled around other people but something about Dany wasn’t difficult, and he didn’t mind when Dany held his hand, he had only ever let his family hold his hand before.  
“Of course we can be friends”  
Dany grinned squeezing Max’s hand in happiness “do you think Susie still has some cupcakes.”  
Max nodded pulling Dany to his feet, all the while grinning. He had made his very first friend.


	3. he had the best friend in the entire world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Pascals birthday and max doesn't like his shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry for the dely ive been working so much 6 days a weeks and i just did not have any energy to write so finally a day off where i had some energy. i hope you like please comment and kudos

Dany wriggled out of Toto’s arms squealing with laughter, “noooooo” he yelled slipping free with a delighted smile. “it’s not bedtime yet, you can’t catch me!!!!” he said running at full pelt around the room , as it turned out Toto most definitely could not. He was huffing a puffing at the exertion after a few short runs around the room. Damn, who knew 10 year olds could move so quickly.  
Dany wasn’t a fan of bed times and Susie suspected that this was a bit of a problem because Dany had never had to suffer the indignity of one before. Dany had been settling in rather well over the past weeks. He loved going to the Raikkonen-Vettel’s house and followed Max around worshiping the very ground he walked on. He loved the pond in the grounds and Toto and Susie where persuaded almost every day to make a visit to their friends house and go pond dipping with Dany and by extension Max as well.  
It had taken Dany a good few days to feel comfortable enough to sleep in his own bed, he had seemed to be too afraid, or to unsure of it, for the first few nights. He had preferred to sleep under the bed on the floor where he was nearly invisible to anyone who came into the room. He had however for the first time last night fallen asleep in his very own bed. After the first night Susie had spoken to Kimi at great length about her newest charge, and had cried when her suspicions of Dany’s neglect had been confirmed.  
Despite this Dany seemed a rather resilient child, and though they had far from solved anything, at least Dany seemed to have realized that Susie and Toto fell into the friend area of things, the person at the top of that list being Max. Dany couldn’t get enough of Max, and couldn’t stop talking about him either, any day now Susie thought that the other boys head would grow so big that he’ll declare himself a deity.  
Susie watched her poor husband chase a rather faster 10 year old Dany around the living room sofa a few more times before she took pity on Toto and stepped in. She caught Dany as he bolted past her pulling the gangly child onto the sofa. His face was bright red with laughter and Susie, unable to resist began to tickle the squirming boy. Dany yelled in delight sliding off the sofa and onto the floor to escape her clutches.  
Susie laughed “come on Dany, bed time, you know we have to get up tomorrow its pascal’s birthday and we’ve all been invited to go to the zoo with them, and you will be really sleepy tomorrow if you don’t go to bed. Then you might miss Seb and Kimi coming to pick us up, you might not get to see Max” she said adding the bit about Max onto the end for extra effect, if anything could help her win a show down with her new charge was the knowledge that if he did not do what he was supposed to then he might miss the chance to spend the day with his new best friend.  
Dany seemed to consider her argument for a few minutes longer before nodding at the logic presented to him, he let out a huge yawn his eyes drooping a little. It was clear that despite his protests to the opposite, Dany was completely exhausted. “ok” he said slowly leaning his head against Susie’s leg “bed time”  
Toto pulled the boy to his feet all but towing Dany up the stairs. The older man installed a sleepy Dany into his bed pulling the duvet high up against Dany’s chin the way he liked it and kissing him on the forehead.  
“night, night little man sleep well, Susie and I will be down stairs if you need us”  
****  
Dany snuggled down into the bed; he still couldn’t quite believe that he got a whole bed just to himself. Susie and Toto where very kind, he hoped that he got to stay with them for a little bit longer, he didn’t want to go back to mommy yet. She wouldn’t let him sleep in the bed; he had to sleep under it. He didn’t want to go away and not see Max anymore, he really liked Max. He really liked Susie and Toto as well, he choked on a sob. He wanted to sleep in this bed always and he wanted Toto to tuck him in at night and Susie to show him the frogs in the pond and help him chase leaves in Kimi and Seb’s estate.  
It hadn’t seemed all that bad before he’d come here but now, now he didn’t think he could ever go back. He sniffed again pulling the duvet closer not liking how wet it was against his face, he hoped that it would make Susie mad that he’d ruined the sheets.  
***  
Toto had made it just to the bottom of the corridor when he halted at the sounds of muffled crying. He turned around walking quietly back up the hallway stopping in the door to Dany’s bedroom. Dany had the blankets pulled up against his face and was sobbing his heart out into them. Toto didn’t think he even noticed him sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“hey” said Toto softly “what’s got you so upset”  
Dany looked up at him with wide frightened eyes, swallowing visibly as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please don’t make me go away, please don’t make me go back.”  
Toto swallowed blinking back his own set of tears as he pulled the little boy to his chest “I won’t, we promise that we will never make you go away, we won’t send you back. We’ll take care of you always ok.” he pulled back a little looking down at Dany’s pale worried face “I promise, this is your home now”  
Dany nodded lying back down on the bed clutching Toto’s hand in his as he fell asleep.  
When Toto was sure that the boy was sound asleep he carefully extracted his hand and went back downstairs to Susie who gave him a concerned look as he sat down on the sofa beside her. She could clearly sense something was wrong.  
Toto took a deep breath looking his wife in her eyes “I want to formally adopt Dany”  
****  
Dany was practically thrumming with excitement the following morning he had never been to a zoo before and was beyond excited. He wondered what kind of animals would be there, he wanted to see the lions, Max loved Lions and had been telling his friend all week about them and Dany had worked himself into an excited frenzy at the thought of it.  
He saw Seb’s car pull up on the driveway and ran at full speed down the stairs creating a series of mighty thumps as he did so. Toto looked up from the newspaper he had been reading raising his eyebrow in amusement as he did so. “I think Seb and Kimi are here”  
Susie laughed “but more importantly so is Max”  
Susie got up at the sound of the door, greeting her friends; who had been invited in by Dany; with a wave. Out of courtesy to Kimi she often spoke in sign language even in group conversations and she wondered when Dany would ask about it.  
** “hi everyone, come in sit down, I just need to get our coats then we’re ready to go, are you all well”**  
Sebastian nodded ** “thank you Susie, we’ll wait in the living room with Toto, don’t be too long though because this one looks like he’s about to burst with excitement”**  
Susie’s eyes flicked to Dany who didn’t appear to be at all confused by what was going on it was almost as if he understood every word. She frowned turning to her charge.  
** “hey Dany go and get your coat while I find Toto’s and mine then meet me back here we go in 5”**  
Dany grinned ** “sure”** he said dashing off to find his jacket a big fire engine red one that Susie had bought him from the store only yesterday.  
Susie’s eyes where wide with shock “wonders never cease” she murmured looking over at Kimi who had a small smile on his face, he’d known of course he’d bloody known and of course he hadn’t seen fit to tell her.  
The others went into the living room to bother Toto, Max of course had left with Dany the two had become almost inseparable of late.  
Susie raised an eyebrow at Kimi, **“don’t you think I missed that elegant side step performed by your husband ,are you not well?” **  
Kimi smiled ** “nothing to concern yourself with I’m sure”**  
Susie swatted his arm ** “don’t you dare, you silly man”**  
Kimi rolled his eyes ** “it’s a cold Susie, nothing to be concerned about, you know what Seb can be like”**  
She did, Sebastian at the very best of time had the tendency to be rather overprotective. Never the less…  
Susie walked into the living room to be met with the sight of her husband buried under a pile of pillows that had clearly just been thrown at him. Toto did not look amused.  
“Darling, you and Kimi will be staying here today. Sebastian and I will take the children” Susie told her husband in such a tone that did not invite any kind of argument. Through Susie knew that she would be quizzed mercilessly about this tonight.  
Kimi entered the room followed by Max and Dany already in their coats, Susie thought he looked well enough but with Kimi such things where always better safe than sorry.  
****  
The group where waved off by Toto and Kimi who had elected to stand inside, it really was rather cold. Max, Susie thought looked rather concerned. She turned to she small boy sandwiched between herself and Dany who had fallen asleep as soon as the car stated; as he was prone to doing; she asked “Max are you ok”  
The boy didn’t answer her as he sometimes did not, Max would only speak when in the right mood and often even then very little indeed. He instead kept picking at the strands of fibre on his jumper looking to Susie as if he were very uncomfortable indeed. He kept squirming around, it was clear that the loss of Kimi had thrown the little boy of kilter, Susie wondered if she had made the right decision as she turned her phone over and over in her hands.  
The car slowed for some traffic lights, Sebastian in the front, unaware of Max’s increasing uncomfortableness had kept going. But in the back of the car but the lack of motion served as enough to wake up the napping Daniil, he rubbed one hand over his eyes looking over to Max looking as if he were about to ask his friend something.  
Dany took in Max’s expression tilting his head slightly ** “are you ok?” ** he asked thinking rather shrewdly that if Max wanted to talk, maybe he didn’t want everyone else to hear.  
Max shook his head running his hand up and down his shirt ** “it itches” **  
Dany frowned wondering why that was a problem but if the shirt was hurting Max he supposed he ought to do something about it. He held out a corner of his shirt to his friend ** “does this feel better” ** he asked, he was wearing a new shirt the Susie had bought him yesterday, along with his coat, it was so soft Dany thought it felt like silk.  
Max nodded, he liked how his friends shirt felt.  
Dany smiled ** “want to swap” ** he asked ** “we are the same size I think”**  
Max’s face light up as Dany passed him his soft as silk shirt and started putting on Max’s itchy one instead. Max grinned and leant his head against Dany shoulder; he had the best friend in the entire world.


End file.
